Got to cinéma!
by Monkey S. Northern
Summary: Sortie au cinéma avec les persos de D Gray Man et de Pandora Hearts. Qui a dit que voir un film était simple et reposant ? Surement pas les exorcistes. Ni leurs amis de Pandora. résumé pourri. Présence d'Ocs complètement tarés.


Coucou le peuple! :D

Deuxième one-shot écrit pour Bakasama1428, à l'origine pour son anniversaire mais comme j'ai eu des petits soucis, bin...Wala. U.U

* * *

><p><strong>Auteur:<strong>Ma pomme. :P

**Titre:** Go to cinéma!

**Genre: **Humour avec un grand D. Et un peu de romance par ci par là... ;)

**Rating: **K ou K+, qu'importe.

**Couple: **MorganexKanda, EnvagelynexAllen (côté DGM), MerryxElliot et CordisxRaphaël (côté Pandora Hearts). Ah oui et VictoriaxWilliam.

**Statu: **One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **Les univers génialissimes de D gray Man et de Pandora hearts ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont respectivement à Katsura Hoshino et Jun Mochizuki. PAR CONTRE, les persos dont les noms ne vous reviennent pas son à moi (Evangelyne, Cordis et Raphaël) et à Bakasama (Merry, Morgane et Cassie).

**Résumé: **Sortie au cinéma avec les persos de D Gray Man et de Pandora Hearts. Qui a dit que voir un film était simple et reposant ? Surement pas les exorcistes. Ni leurs amis de Pandora.

**Petit mot à la destinataire:** Baka-chan ? :D

Je te conseille de prendre une chaise. Et de faire gaffe à pas tomber par terre. :) J'ai tellement délirer sur cet Os que...Tu vas comprendre... Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

Let's go!

* * *

><p><strong>Go to cinéma !<strong>

Samedi après midi, journée tranquille à la Citadelle. Enfin, pour l'instant…

« -J'AI TROUVE ! »

Morgane sursauta, leva les yeux de son livre et regarda avec des soucoupes volantes à la place des yeux, la jeune fille aux cheveux blond vénitiens à côté d'elle, commencer à sauter dans tout les sens avec les yeux en étoiles. Evangelyne MacDowell, jeune exorciste de 15 ans, petite -trèès petite-, avec d'immenses cheveux blonds vénitiens et un caractère exécrable, lui sourit tout en continuant sur sa lancée par une danse de la joie sur la table.

« TROP FUUUUUUUUN! »

Morgane se pencha à son tour sur l'ordinateur de son amie pour essayer de comprendre cette soudaine crise d'hystérie, et tomba sur le programme cinéma de la semaine. Elle regarda les film à l'affiche et bloqua un instant sur celui qu' Eva regardait avec attention quelques instants plus tôt.

WOUHOUUUUUUUUUUU ! GENIALE ! » S'écria la blonde rejoignant son amie sur la table avec des hurlements suraigus, les deux en train de faire les cinglées (elles sont cinglées U.U) imitant tours à tours des indiens, des sorcières vaudou et Napoléon Bonaparte.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? ».

Les deux jeune filles tournèrent simultanément la tête vers la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir sur trois personnes bien connues : Kanda Yû , dit 'Bakanda' (dixit Morgane) ou 'Pangourou' (dixit Evangelyne), Le congélateur le plus canon de tous les exorcistes,-très doué dans ce métier la d'ailleurs- et accessoirement petit ami de Morgane, suivi de près par Allen Walker, dit 'Moyashi' (dixit Morgane) ou 'Décolorstop' (par Evangelyne), petit ami de cette dernière, l'exorciste le plus chou de la planète, -il se débrouille bien lui aussi- et enfin le seul, l'unique Lavi Bookman, dit 'Baka Usagi' (by Morgane) ou 'Poil de Carotte' (by Eva).

Les deux premiers étaient en très grande discussion (traduction : engueulade monstre) avant de voir les deux exorcistes en train de danser sur la table comme des indiennes.

Elles se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules avant de recommencer leurs cris hystériques. Les trois jeunes hommes poussèrent un soupir commun.

Elles étaient vraiment complètement barges.

Ils attendirent donc patiemment qu'elle daignent stopper leur délire et, lorsqu'elles furent à court de souffle, il réitérèrent leurs question.

« Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

-Eh bien sache mon cher Bakanda que le film le plus dément de l'année est sortit !

-Ah. Et c'est ? demanda le Kendoka.

-C'est... »

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de finir que la rousse, retournée rapidement pour voir les horaires, s'étranglait devant son ordinateur.

« MORGANE ! FAUT QU'ON BOUGE !LA PROCHAINE SEANCE EST DANS MOINS DE 20 MINUTES ! Glapit elle en se levant d'un bond.

-QUOIIII ? MERDE ! ON DECOLLE ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se ruèrent alors hors du salon, traînant dans leur sillage les trois autres exorcistes. Elles coururent à pleine vitesse dans les couloirs de la Citadelle afin de ne pas arriver en retard à la séance, et ce qui devait arriver arriva...

SBAAAAAAAAAM !

Elles rentrèrent dans quelqu'un. Tout en se relevant et s'époussetant, elles levèrent les yeux vers la personne complètement suicidaire qui venait de se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

« Aie ! Vous pourriez faire un peu plus attent...Ah ! Morgane, Evangelyne ! Vous tombez bien , je voulait vous parlez ! »

Les deux blondes laissèrent échapper un grognement de désapprobation en voyant dans qui elles étaient rentré. Lenalee. Ça commençait plutôt mal (dois-je préciser que Morgane et Eva ne la supporte pas ?).

« Quoi ? aboya la plus grande des deux.

-Sois poli Morgane fit Kanda, écrasé de tout son poids par la blonde et la rousse, ces dernières tranquillement installé sur le dos d'Allen et de Lavi, Kanda tout en dessous de cette pyramide, et DEGAGEZ DE LA, MERDE, J'ETOUFFE !

-Non pas question. Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? Lâcha Evangelyne tout en surveillant sa montre.

-Eh bien, en fait, mon frère veut vous envoyer en miss...

-IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! Hurlèrent les deux jeunes filles d'une même voix.

-Mais...Mais... bégaya la brune...Je...Je vais le dire à Komui ! »

Au moment ou elle se releva en pleurant pour aller se plaindre à son frère, elle sentit dans son dos deux auras menaçantes, tandis que, deux mains se posaient sur son épaule, et que retentissait deux voix lugubres, grinçante et lourde de menaces. Lenalee avait décidément choisi le mauvais jours pour énerver les deux exorcistes.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça... »

Lenalee n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir qu'elle était traîné par deux furies, qui l'attachant par les pieds à une corde élastique d'une longueur effarante, retenu par un arbre en haut de la Citadelle, s'accrochèrent à elle (je précise aussi qu'Allen, Lavi et Kanda sont là aussi. Ils ont eu peur des deux filles et les ont suivis sans discuter) et se lançaient dans le vide, dans un hurlement sinistre (celui de Lenalee je précise U.U). Lorsque l'élastique atteint sa limite, sois moins d'un mètre au dessus du sol, Eva, Morgane et les trois garçon descendirent prestement au sol, et dans dernier regard lugubrement sadique et funeste, les deux jeune filles lâchèrent la corde qu'elles tenaient, de sorte que Lenalee, toujours accrochée, remonte à pleine vitesse tout en haut de la Citadelle et continue de faire du saut à l'élastique encore un petit moment. [1]

« Aller grouillez vous, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps ! »

Les trois autres suivirent sans rechigner les deux jeunes filles, de peur de subir une séance de saut à l'élastique eux aussi. Une fois devant le cinéma,ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle,et Lavi posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres des trois jeunes hommes :

« Quel film vous voulez allez voir ? »

Evangelyne renifla dédaigneusement.

« Tu verra quand on sera dans la salle. En attendant, allez chercher à manger. »

Morgane et elle se levèrent donc pour prendre des places, pendant que Pangourou, allait acheter du pop-corn, Décolorstop des bonbons et Poil de carotte des boissons.

Alors qu'ils revenaient les bras chargés de toute la nourriture commandée par les filles, pendant que Kanda se disputait violemment (encore) avec l'un des vendeurs parce que ce dernier n'avait pas de sobas, ni de pop-corn aux sobas, et que Lavi draguait les serveuses (en espérant secrètement avoir une réduction), Allen failli rentrer dans quelqu'un.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon, d'à peine un ans son cadet, aux cheveux court blond et ébouriffés, avec des yeux émeraudes, lui aussi tenant des tonnes de sodas.

« Ah pardon ! Désolé, avec tout ça j'ai rien vu ! S'excusa l'albinos.

-Y'a pas de mal, fit le blond, Avec tout ce que tu as, moi non plus j'aurais rien vu.

-C'est même pas pour moi, c'est pour les deux folles...herm, les deux filles qui m'ont traînées ici de force, moi et mes amis.

-Ah, je vois ce que tu veux dire, soupira l'autre, moi même je suis dans cette situations : Alice, Merry et Cordis, la meilleure amie d'Alice, m'ont amené de force pour voir un film dont j'ignore jusqu'au nom et au contenu...

-Ça alors qu'elle coïncidence ! C'est exactement ce qu'il m'arrive ! Au fait, je m'appelle Allen Walker.

-Moi c'est Oz Vessalius ravie de faire ta connaissance !

-Moi de même ! Fit Allen. »

Un toussotement se fit entendre dans le dos du blond et, se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme androgyne roux, au cheveux mi-longs dont un épi particulièrement retors au dessus de la tête, avec des yeux bleu. Il avait l'air profondément ennuyé, les bras chargés de friandises en tout genre.

« Désolé de vous déranger dans votre passionnante discussion, mais, je te conseille de te dépêcher Oz, Alice et Cordis sont sur le point de péter un câble si elles, ne nous voient pas rapidement revenir avec tout ce qu'elles nous on demander...

-Argh...J'arrive, Raphaël ! fit Oz soudain d'une pâleur mortel, A une prochaine fois peut-être Allen ! »

Les jeunes garçons se fondirent dans la foule en direction d'une certaine aura menaçante. Allen fit de même, sentant une aura du même type à l'autre bout de la pièce, à l'endroit où se trouvais les deux exorcistes.

Il se dépêcha d'aller récupérer les deux autres (sauvant par la même occasion la vie du vendeur en question) et partit rejoindre Eva et Morgane en proie à une impatience grandissante, complètement affamées et impatiente de voir leur film,qui, faute d'avoir les trois idiots qu'elles attendaient sous la main, s'étaient consciencieusement appliquées à lacérer les coussins les sièges dans lesquels elles patientaient à l'aide de leurs innocences respectives. Dès qu'ils furent près des deux filles, elles leurs lancèrent un regard dédaigneux et les traînèrent de nouveau à travers la foule. Tout en leur promettant milles souffrances, toutes plus atroces et effrayantes les unes que les autres, elles se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la salle de cinéma, ce qui ne fut pas tellement difficile; elles étaient si "flippante" que tout le monde s'écartait pour les laisser passer.

Une fois dans la salle, les trois garçon s'assirent, disposés de façon très spécifique par Morgane et Evangelyne :

Allen-Evangelyne-Morgane-Kanda-Lavi.

Elles avaient tenu à séparer le plus possible l'anglais et le japonais car, rappelons-le, ils ne s'entendent vraiment pas bien du tout. Alors qu'Allen commençait à se détendre, sentant que toute la pression et toute la colère accumulée par les deux jeunes filles était retombé (du moins pour l'instant), se calant dans son fauteuil, il perçut un mouvement devant lui et lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour voir qui venait de s'asseoir, il reconnut la tête blonde de son nouvel ami.

« Ah ! Oz c'est bien ça ? »

Ledit Oz tourna la tête et sourit en le voyant.

« Ah ça alors ! Allen ! Encore une coïncidence ! Ravi de te revoir ! »

Les deux voisin du blond s'étant retournés en même, Allen eu tout le loisir de les observés : Il y avait un jeune homme brun, grand d'environs 25 ans, aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux quelques peu désordonnés lui faisant ressembler à une algue. Il paraissait surpris et méfiant de l'amitié toute nouvelle d'Oz à son égard. De l'autre côté du principal concerné, se tenait une jeune fille à la longue chevelure brune, avec deux tresses. Elles avait des yeux mauves et semblait intrigué par le jeune homme aux yeux rouges.

« Je te présente Alice et Gilbert Nightray, mon valet !

-Enchanté de te rencontrer, sourit Gil.

-...Aurevoir.

-Alice soit poli !

-Crève tête d'algue !

-Répète un peu sale lapin carnivore !

-Ravi de vous rencontrez tenta celui aux ceveux blancs, moi c'est Allen et voici...

-Eva ! Ça faisait longtemps ! »

Ladite Eva tourna la tête vers celle qui l'avait appelé et tomba sur une jeune fille du même âge aux cheveux noirs relevés en deux couettes, ornées de ruban rouges. Elle avait les yeux rose pâle, légèrement mauve, et sembla la reconnaître. Elle tenait par le bras le même jeune homme roux qu'Allen avait croisé un peu plus tôt.

« Tient Cordis ! J'aurais du me douter que je te trouverais là !

-Bien sur ! Je n'aurais rater ce film pour rien au monde !

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Raphaël (le beau gosse roux, pour ceux qui suivraient pas)

-Oui acquiesça la brune, Je me rappelle aussi de Morgane. »

La concernée se leva pour aller saluez chaleureusement celles aux yeux roses.

« Salut Cordis ! Comment va ?

-Ça va.

-Cordis ! »

L'interpellée se retourna pour voir arriver une jeune fille brune elle aussi, avec une frange sur le côté et de longs cheveux lâches, traînant derrière elle, un jeune homme blond presque châtain, aux yeux bleu glacier, qui semblait ronchonner dans sa barbe. Derrière eux se tenaient deux autres adolescents, une adorable rousse et un brun portant des lunettes, avec les cheveux en bataille, les deux se tenant par la main.

« Tient Morgane, Eva, je vous présente Merry, c'est elle dont je vous parlait la dernière fois.

-Oh je vois ! Enchanté Merry, moi c'est Morgane et elle Evangelyne.

-Enchantée Merry.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer fit la jeune fille, puis montrant du doigt celui qu'elle tirait, Et lui c'est Elliot Nightray. Dit bonjour Elliot !

-Grmpfff...'Jour.

-Tssk, s'pèce d'homme des cavernes...

-Tient tu es là Elliot ? Dit Gilbert surprit »

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui resta un moment tétanisé et...

« QUOI ? QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS LA TOI ? DE QUEL DROIT...

-La ferme ! Asséna Kanda que tout ce monde finissait par fatigué.

-DE QUOI JE ME MÊLE ESPECE DE TRAVELO ?

-T'AS DIS QUOI LA ? REPETE UN PEU POUR VOIR FACE DE THON ?

-QUOI ? MAIS T... »

SHPOOOONG !

Il furent interrompus de leurs tirade par deux grand coup sur la tête, un venant du brun à lunettes, et un de la part de Raphaël. Tandis qu'il se massait le crâne, le roux pris la paroles.

« Au fait Cordis tu ne nous présente pas ?

-Bin en fait...

-C'est vrai ça Cordis, pourquoi tu ne nous présente pas ? Fit une voix amusé et sarcastique

Tout le groupe se retourna dans la direction de la voix, pour découvrir un homme albinos aux cheveux court cachant son œil gauche (inexistant).

Derrière lui, un homme roux, copie conforme de Raphaël en plus âgé, poussait un fauteuil roulant, dans lequel une vielle dame sourire en tranche de papaye, discutait tranquillement avec une jeune fille, qui lui était son propre miroir de quelques années plus jeunes, aux cheveux blonds-châtains. ¨

Tout le groupe (enfin, pas Allen, Kanda, Eva, Morgane et Lavi) sursautèrent en poussant un cris de cœur général.

« QUOI ? MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA VOUS ?

-Bin, on vient voir le film ! Fit la jeune fille châtain. Vous pensiez venir sans nous ?

-Bin...J'imaginais surtout pas que les vieux se pointerais aussi... fit le jeune roux.

-Pardon ? Demandèrent poliment, mais avec néanmoins beaucoup de sous-entendu, la vielle dame, l'albinos et le grand roux en proie à une soudaine colère grandissante, deux d'entre eux sortant des éventails, l'un en papier, l'autre en acier. »

Oz pâlit, Gilbert et une bonne partie de la troupe aussi (en fait tous). Raphaël déglutit et essaya de reprendre constance.

« Herm... Oui, je disait donc, ''âgé'', mais plutôt bien conservé... »

Cette phrase -presque- innocente de Cordis parut les calmer, juste assez pour que tous soupire de soulagement, et que celle aux yeux roses puisse enfin finir de mettre un nom sur les visages pour nos chers exorcistes.

Mais avant, une petite distraction...

« -GILBEEEEEEEEEERT ! Hurla l'homme aux yeux vairons en se jetant sur ledit Gilbert.

-WAAAAARG ! VINCENT LACHE MOI !

-Je peux parler s'il vous plaît ? Fit Cordis avec humeur, Merci. Donc vous connaissez déjà Oz, Gilbert Merry et Alice. Ah et l'autre aussi d'ailleurs (Elliot).

-JE TE...

-Ferme là ! Lui intima Raphaël.

-Merci. Donc, lui, l'espèce de maso qui à failli tous nous tuer, s'appelle Raphaël Barma.

-Hn 'Jour. Je suis pas maso.

-l'espèce de taré albinos qui s'éclate à faire peur à tout le monde s'appelle Xerxes Break.

-Yo !

-Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, je vous préviens.

-Toi tu le fais bien pourtant...

-Je me répète : la ferme Elliot. Tu veux crever ou quoi ?

-Bref. Le portrait craché de Raphaël en largement plus v...hm, heu en un tout petit peu plus vieux, c'est le duc Rufus Barma son grand père. Enfin C'est comme ça que Raphaël le considère.

-Hn. 'Jour. Tu as bien fait de reconsidérer ta phrase... murmura le duc a l'intention de la brunette qui pâlit légèrement avant de changer de sujet.

-Herm. Elle c'est Sharon Rainsworth, et à côté c'est sa grand-mère, Sheryl Rainsworth.

-Enchantée ! Répondirent simultanément les deux.

-L'espèce de mollusque pendu au cou de Gilbert c'est son petit frère Vincent Nightray.

-J'suis pas un mollusque !

-Regarde toi avant de dire ça. La jeune fille qui le suis partout s'appelle Echo. Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment elle fait pour supporter ce détraqué.

-J'suis pas un détraqué ! geignit Vincent avec des joues toute gonflé semblable a celle d'un enfant qui boude.

-ECRASE. Bref. Lui, c'est Léo, le valet d'Elliot. C'est notre héro national, il arrive à tenir, en laisse cet abruti de première.

-JE NE TE...

-Pour la dernière fois, FERME LA, ELLIOT !

-Hu... fit celui ci en se frottant encore le crâne une glace à deux boule sur le glace, offerte par le patron, soit le jeune Barma.

-Elle c'est Cassie , la meilleure amie de Merry, fit Cordis en désignant de la main la rousse. Elle sort avec Léo.

-Enchantée!

-Bon eh bien je crois que j'ai nommé tout le monde...

-Non, non, non, non, non, non, non ma petite Cordis! Tu as oublié quelqu'un...

-Je dirais même plus: Tu as oublié deux quelqu'un... »

Reconnaissant les voix, Cordis se retourna immédiatement et resta un instant bouche-bée devant les deux personnes qui se trouvaient là. Il s'agissait d'un homme blond avec une très longue tresse, et des yeux émeraude, exactement le même, autant physiquement que mentalement, qu'Oz. A ses côté se tenait un homme du même âge, soit environs 25 ans, aux cheveux noirs, court et aux yeux mauves, ressemblant un peu à Léo.

« Qu...Jack ? Glen ?

-WOUHOUUUUUUUUUUU ! CORDIIIS ! Dit ledit Glen en se précipitant sur la jeune fille et la serrant dans ses bras, TU M'AS TELLEMENT MANQUEE ! (désolé, Glen est complètement ooc sur ce coup là mais c'était trop tentant xD)

-Qu... GLEN LÂCHE MOI !

-NOOOON ! »

La jeune fille soupira et, lança un regard de tueuse à celui qui l'enlaçai.

« Lâche-moi, _Immédiatement, _Glen. Sinon, je te jure que tu va le regretter amèrement. »

Le principale intéressé lâcha prestement la jeune fille, de peur de finir mutilé et reprit de sa superbe (et vive le décorum).

« ...Donc voici Jack Vessalius, l'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrirèe-arrière-arrière-arr...

-Stooop, c'est bon ça ira on à compris qu'il est très v...Euh très jeune malgré tout s'interrompit Lavi (eh oui toujours lui, il multiplie les gaffes celui là)

-Enfin bref, l'ancêtre d'Oz. Qui je précise est sa réincarnation. Celui là, (Jack, Oz comprit) C'est un vrai phénomène.

-Mais euh !

-Et cet espèce de malade mentale là, complètement schizophrène...

-Ah mais alors, c'est de lui que tu tient ta psychopathie schizophrénique, Cordis ? Demanda Break »

Bien mal lui en pris car il se retrouva cadavre avec une mare de sang, avec en dernière témoignage ''Les rubans m'ont tué.''

« Enfin bref, lui c'est Glen Baskerville, le chef du clan Baskerville. C'est un peu comme mon père adoptif mais ça tout le monde s'en fiche. Voilà tout le monde à été cité je crois ? Bon à vous maintenant. »

Evangelyne se leva.

« Donc voici Morgane Mets Arce, un gouffre sans fond qui engloutit tout ce qu'il voit, complètement folle.

- Bonjour. NAN MEHOH EVA ! FAIS GAFFE A CE QUE TU DIS !

-Bin voyons. Allen Walker, idem que pour Morgane en matière de bouffe, doublé d'un adepte du poker et des jeux d'argents. Accessoirement mon petit ami. Bon exorciste toutefois. (quoique...)

-Enchanté ! Tu es méchante Eva !

-Je sais. Kanda Yû, un congélateur surpuissant avec des longs cheveux. Petit ami de Morgane.

-...Bonjour. Evaaaa...

-Ouiiii ? Bref, et Lavi Bookman qui se trouve être...Un lapin génétiquement modifié afin de ressembler à un être humain.

-Ravi ! Je suis pas un lapin génétiquement modifié !

-SI. Ayé, fin...

-Attend, attend, C'est pas fini ! »

Evangelyne et les autres exorcistes tournèrent la tête (des têtes qui grincent je précisent) afin de se retrouvé devant Komui, le Comte Millénaire (oui oui, vous avez bien lu,le Comte Millénaire en train de faire ami-ami avec les exorcistes) et le maréchal Cross, déguiser en Vampire en train de chanter « Le raptout des Vampires » [2]. Lenalee se tenait derrière eux, et les Noahs, venant d'arriver eux aussi, un peu plus loin.

Evangelyne regarda les trois tarés se tortiller au grès d'une musique imaginaire.

« ...Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-...Nous sommes Ursaf, Cancrass et Carbalass ! Qui que tu sois, quoi que tu fasse...

-... Eh oh! Je vous parle!

-...Faut qu'tu crache, faut qu'tu paye, pas possible que t'en réchappe, nous sommes les frères qui rapent TOUT...

-Wouhou ! Vous m'entendez ou pas ?!

-...T'as pensé à payer ta TAXE ! Foncière, TAXE ! Professionnel, TAXE ! Immobilière, TAXE ! Sur l'personnel, TAXE ! Si t'es pas sage, TAXE !...

-…... (une veine de colère, voire même plusieurs, pulsaient sur la tempe de la jeune fille)

-TAXE ! Su tout c'qui bouge, sur ta vodka et sur ton j... »

Ils furent interrompu de leur délire par un énorme coup de... De quoi au fait ? Enfin bref, d'un énorme objet non identifié très très lourd, et très très dur.

« MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA, NOM DE DIEU ?

-Attention Eva, tu jure le seigneur, ce n'est pas b...

-RIEN A FOUTRE ! FERME LA ET REPOND ! J'AI DEJA DIS A TA SOEUR DE MERDE QUE JE N'IRAIS PAS A TA MISSION DE MERDE, POINT ! QU'EST CE QU'IL TE FAUT POUR COMPRENDRE, MON POING DANS TA FIGURE ?

-Euh...C'est que...C'est à dire que... bégaya le chef de la section scientifique.

-Y'A PAS DE MAIS QUI TIENNE ! TU AS INTÉRÊT A ME RÉPONDRE ET VITE SINON JE TE JURE QUE TU NE TE RECONNAITRA PAS DANS UNE GLACE ET QUE TU SERA INCAPABLE DE FAIRE DES GOSSES POUR LE RESTANT DE TES JOURS ! SUIS-JE BIEN CLAIRE ?

-Comme de l'eau de roche, Eva !

-BIEN ! MAINTENANT TU TE MAGNE LE CU DE ME DONNER LA RAISON DE TA PRÉSENCE INDÉSIRABLE ICI !

-Wow, wow, wow, calme toi Eva, fit Allen en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui caressant la tête.

-Euh, je suis pas sur que ça marche... fit Elliot (eh oui, toujours vivant) »

Tous regardèrent la rousse qui venait de piquer une crise mémorable, et tombèrent tous à la renverse en la voyant soudainement calme, avec la tête d'un adorable petit chaton sans défense et innocent. Pendant que tout le monde se relevaient, Eva inspira, expira et réitéra sa question d'une voix plus douce.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? » (j'ai dis plus douce, pas plus polie U.U)

Komui s'éclaircit la gorge et parla d'une voix mal assuré, de fillette prise en flagrant délit de vol de gâteau dans le petit placard au dessus de la cuisine.

« Euh...En fait c'est que...Lenalee, voulait aller voir un film elle aussi et on s'est dit que...Qu'on pourrait venir vous saluez...

-Et vous alors Dit-elle en se tournant vers les Noahs et le Comte, Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-Bin en fait... Commença ce dernier

-C'est moi qui voulais aller regarder un film ! Finit Road, Et ils on accepté de m'accompagner ! »

Ces explications semblèrent calmer Evangelyne qui soupira et, se retournant, fit par de sa décision.

« Bien. Vous pouvez restez. MAIS, je tien à ce que vous vous installiez le plus possible loin de moi, sinon je ne garantis pas votre survis avant, pendant ou après. Suis claire ?

-TOUJOURS ! Crièrent d'une même voix les concernés avant de se carapater dans le fin fond de la salle, avant de revenir une rangée derrière toute la bande.

-Eh bin...Très belle engueulade Eva, j'applaudis. Fit Cordis.

-Merci. Bon on s'assoit ? Ça va commencer.

Désireux de ne pas énerver encore plus la rousse, tout le monde s'assit sans faire d'histoire, ainsi disposé en trois rangées, mais que de monde sur les trois rangés :

rangée 1 : Komui-Lenalee-Cross-Comte Millénaire-Road-Tiky-Les autres Noah (la flemme de détailler)

rangée 2 : Sheryl-Sharon-Allen-Evangelyne-Morgane-Kanda-Lavi-Rufus-Victoria-William-Jack-Glen

rangée 3 : Vincent, Echo sur ses genoux-Gilbert-Oz-Alice-Cordis-Raphael-Merry-Elliot-Léo-Cassie.

La première partit se déroula bien, pendant les pubs les friandises, le pop-corn et les sodas circulant librement et facilement.

Tout se passa bien jusqu'au moment clé des quelques premières minutes du film. Alors apparut sur l'écran géant :

« JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! »

D'une seule voix, toutes les filles présente dans la salle hurlèrent le nom de ce personnage si important : Jack Sparrow.

Les tympan vrillé, à moitié sourds, tous les hommes présents dans la salle, ouvrirent de grands yeux façon soucoupe, et leur bouche partit faire un 'tit coucou avec le sol.

« Keuwaaa ? On m'appelle mes beautées ? Demanda Jack en mode Dom Juan, séducteur, rose à la main tout brillant, sourire colgate, avec tout plein d'étoile, de cœur et de fleurs."

Bien mal lui en pris, car il ne se récolta qu'une bonne douzaine de boîte de pop-corn pleines dans la figure.

« Mais non sombre crétin ! L'invectiva Cordis, Jack Sparrow le légendaire pirate, pas toi !

-...Hin ?

-Tu connais pas Pirate des Caraïbes ou quoi ? C'est un des plus grands chef-d'œuvre cinématographie, S'pèce d'inculte de la life ! »

Après ce petit discours Cordis, retourna à son adoration du grand dieu qu'est Johnny Depp, à plus forte raison, Jack Sparrow, pendant que l'autre Jack partait déprimer dans un coin de la salle.

Elliot fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne voit pas ce qu'il à de spécial celui là... grinça t'il. »

Toutes les filles le regardèrent choquées.

« Pardon ? Tu as dis quoi là ? Fit Merry, les yeux exorbités, Tu te moque de moi Elliot ?

-Mais...

-Mon dieu... Je pensais t'avoir mieux éduquer que ça...

-Mais...

- Eh bien tu veux savoir pourquoi il est si génial pour nous ? C'est simple : Il est beau, il es grand, il est fort, il est musclé, il est drôle, il sait se battre, il a un corps de rêve, il est pirate, il a son propre bateau, il fait tomber toute les fille, il a une voix magnifique... »

Le blond se renfrogna en entendant sa petite amie et toutes les autres filles, faire l'éloge de l'acteur de cinéma, en caquetant comme des poules, assissent sur les dossiers (oui j'ai bien dis assissent SUR les dossiers) des fauteuils du cinéma, et glissa dans son fauteuil vexé.

« Pff...Ça n'existe pas des gens comme ça dans la réalité...

-C'est sur que pour toi, ça ne risque pas ricana Raphaël. (lui aussi il est dégoutté que Cordis fasse tous ces compliments sur Jack Sparrow xD. Enfait, tous les autres mecs le sont.)

-DE QUOI ? REPETE UN PEU POUR VOIR ESPECE DE DETRAQUE !

-PARDON ? C'EST MOI QUE TU TRAITE DE DETRAQUE, BLOND DE MES DEUX ?

-LA FERME ! TU RESSEMBLE A UNE FILLE MEME QUAND TU CRI !

-QUOI ? DIXIT UN ABRUTI QUI NE RESSEMBLE A RIEN !

-TA GEULE ! »

Les deux garçon s'apprêtèrent à se jeter l'un sur l'autre lorsqu'Allen et Lavi les retinrent.

« LÂCHE MOI ALLEN JE VAIS LUI FAIRE LA PEAU A CET ENFOIRE !

-L'ENFOIRE TE DIS D'ALLER TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! LÂCHEZ MOI !

-Wow wow wow, calmez vous tout les deux ! Supplia l'albinos.

-Mais taisez vous, merde ! Lança Kanda. »

Allen le regarda avec colère, et lança :

« Au lieu de te plaindre, viens plutôt m'aider Bakanda !

-Quoi ? Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Moyashi ! Et débrouille toi tout seul c'est ton problème pas le mien !

-LA FERME L'ANDOUILLE AUX CHEVEUX LISSE ! [c'est du vécut ce surnom là T-T]

-QUOI ? REPETE UN PEU POUR VOIR ? »

Le deux exorcistes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, ce qui permit à Raphaël de se battre avec Elliot, Lavi dépassé par les événement l'ayant lui aussi lâché.

Gilbert essaya tant bien que mal de les séparer mais, se prenant un coup, commença aussi à se battre. Vincent, s'étant jeter sur Gil pour lui faire un câlin, se prit un coup dans la figure. Il passa en mode ''dark'' et se jeta dans la bataille lui aussi, suivi de près par notre cher chapelier, décider à faire la peau au blond aux yeux vairons une bonne fois pour toute.

A ce moment, le Comte millénaire se prit une chaussure appartenant à Oz, qui s'était décider à interrompre les abrutis qui se battaient, pour finir par envoyer quelques coups de poings par ci, par là, et, donna quatre grosses et belles baffes à Tiky, les Jasdero et Lavi, ce qui eut pour effet d'ajouter cinq personnes à la bagarre.

Mais le moment le plus mémorable fut, lorsque Morgane reçut dans la tête le poing de Kandy (surtout lui quoi! même si il l'a pas fait exprès,il a frappé sa petite amie !) et dans accès de rage, et d'exaspération (je précise que, dans la bagarre, en plus d'être extrêmement bruyant, ils ont foutu par terre TOUTE la nourriture. Ils vont souffrir ! *** **o** ***) entraîna toutes les autres jeunes filles avec elle, ce qui se fini par une bataille générale dans toute la salle, faisant participer tous ceux qui étaient présent, sauf Jack Vessalius en pleine déprime, et Glen qui tentait de lui remonter le moral et les deux ancêtres, comprenez Rufus et Sheryl, à l'énervement grandissant.

Quand enfin, tous furent calmés, à grand renfort d'éventail en papier et en acier (est ce la peine de préciser par qui?), les filles obligèrent tous le monde à se rasseoir pour regarder le film.

« Ce n'est pas la peine Cordis fit le duc Barma.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Le film est fini.

-QUOI ? Hurlèrent d'une même voix toutes les jeunes filles. »

En effet le générique de fin défilait sur l'écran géant, et les lumière se rallumait. Eva bouillait littéralement de rage.

« TOUT CA C'EST VOTRE FAUTE LES GARCONS ! A CAUSE DE VOTRE INCOMPETENCE A AVOIR UNE CONDUITE UN TANT SOIT PEU ACCEPTABLE ON A RATER LE FILM A VOULOIR VOUS CALMEZ ! EN PLUS VOUS AVEZ GASPILLER DE LA NOURRITURE QUE L'ON A PAYE CHER ! »

Elle continua à les engueuler ainsi un moment, puis une fois calmée, Merry posa une main sur son épaule.

« Don't woory Eva. On reviendra demain sinon ! Et sans eux bien sur...

Excellente idée ! Confirma Cordis tandis que Morgane hochait la tête. Bon sur ce , on va y aller. A demain alors les filles ! »

La brune saisit Raphaël par le bras et, faisant signe à toute sa petite bande les entraîna dehors, et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

De leur coté, Morgane et Evangelyne tirèrent leurs amis jusqu'à la Citadelle après avoir copieusement sermonné (et encore je suis polie U.U) Komui de son incompétence. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Kanda osa enfin poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres et celles d'Allen.

« Morgane...Jack Sparrow...

-C'est un pirate géniallisime, et Johnny Depp un acteur formidable ! Pas vrai Eva ?

-Évidemment !

-Ah... ne put que répondre Allen.

-Pff...Je vois... Vous êtes jaloux... sourit la rousse. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas mes pauvres petites brebis égarées... »

Les deux jeune filles murmurèrent simultanément à leurs partenaires :

« De toute façon, c'est toi que je préfère ! »

Puis, les lâchant, courant devant eux, Eva lança :

« Je meurs de faim moi pas vous ?

-J'avoue ! Confirma Morgane. Je crève la dalle, allons manger ! »

Les deux jeunes homme rougirent, puis sourire en se regardant, avant de s'en rendre compte, et de détourner la tête (je vous le rappelle, ils sont fâchés :D).

De leur côté, Raphaël et Elliot posèrent la même question, et obtinrent la même réponse.

FIN!

* * *

><p>Ca vous à plus? :)<p>

Si oui, je vous prie de tapez sur le bouton reviews en bas là. Sinon...Bin on tape quand même sur le bouton reviews merci!^^

See you!^^


End file.
